Many enterprises allow employees to use their personal mobile devices for enterprise uses. This practice is often referred to as bring your own device (BYOD). A mobile device deployed in a BYOD environment may include enterprise applications, personal applications, and/or other types of applications. The enterprise applications may include and/or provide access to sensitive enterprise data. Typically, sensitive enterprise application data remains accessible on a mobile device after the mobile device and/or user no longer has enterprise access permissions (e.g., upon termination of employment). Enterprise administrators may therefore seek to remove enterprise data from an employee's personal mobile device in certain scenarios. Data removal (e.g., data wipe, erasure, etc.) techniques typically remove all data from a mobile device or only data from a specific application on a mobile device (e.g., upon deletion of the application). For example, a typical data removal operation may remove all enterprise, personal, and/or other types of data from a mobile device.